dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wesker VS M. Bison
Wesker VS M. Bison is SSS42X2's 19th DBX and 4th of Season 2. It features Albert Wesker from Resident Evil and Master Bison from Street Fighter. Description Resident Evil VS Street Fighter! Two of Capcom's biggest villains go head-to-head, but only one leaves alive! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In a laboratory, blood splattered everywhere and corpses were on the floor. While a floating image opened two sets of doors, revealing M. Bison. Another man stared from afar, while adjusting his glasses. ???: So, you managed to beat all of my soldiers? Impressive, and I assume you're here for it. M. Bison: If you value your corporation, then you would give me what I came for, unless you can beat my Psycho Power. ???: Well then... The figure attacked, revealing Albert Wesker. They both traded blow-for-blow until they both stepped back and got ready to fight. Wesker: I'll play with you. (Cue Main Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ) Phase: Evolution of Evil! HERE WE GOOO! Bison and Wesker ran at each other, countering blow-for-blow until Bison stomps on his head and uppercuts him. Wesker teleports behind him and delivers a brutal combo before pulling Bison towards him and kicking him back into a wall. Wesker pulls out his handgun and starts shooting, but all of the bullets just bounce off Bison's body, as he teleports right in front of him and punches him, but Bison catches Wesker's arm and does a scissors kick and stomps on his chest. He then does a slide kick on top of Wesker's chest, sending him through the ground until Wesker teleports and grabs a nearby nuke, throwing at Bison. Bison destroys it with projectile directly in his face, but it blinds him for a couple of seconds. Wesker teleports around Bison, landing punches, kicks and gunshots, but he is caught by a blind Bison as he is slammed down and hit with a Psycho Crusher. Bison steps back and tries his brainwashing technique. Bison: Know your limits... I have no equal... you will die... stand do- (Cue Black Rock Stadium (Twisted Metal) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) Wesker breaks out of Bison's mind control and stabs his gut area, but he shrugs it off and does another Psycho Crusher, this time sending him into the air. He then knees him in the stomach then stomps on Wesker, send him down. Wesker gets up in a fit of rage as he saw his shades broken, but decides to act more calm. He then does a 'Come on' gesture with his hand, when Bison does another Psycho Crusher, but Wesker sidesteps and hit all of pressure points on Shadoloo's Leader. Wesker grabs a nearby nuke and throws it down on Bison incinerating the building they were in. Wesker is seen standing on top of the rubble. Wesker: I am the only god. Suddenly, Bison rises from what's left of the building in a black outfit, becoming Final Bison! Bison: My Psycho Power has no limit! He lands near Wesker as they clashed with each other at lightning speed, until Bison stepped on Wesker's foot and uppercuts him into the sky. He then charges up his trump card. Bison: Ultimate Psycho Crusher! (Cut Music) He hits Wesker with enough force to create a hole in his body. He then punched through it and a flow of Psycho Power flew out, ending Wesker's life. Bison: Hahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Worthless! DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Capcom themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed DBX FIghts